Turkish Coffee
by Mitsuki Vera
Summary: Raito manages to outsmart L again... Or does he? Sequel to Potato Chips.


Hey! Well, I wasn't expecting everyone to like **Potato Chips** so much so I wrote a sequel, because L just had to have his revenge. Thanks to all of those who commented and added it to their favorites! xD

For those of you reading **Pure Fear** expect a huge update within the next two months. It is NOT abandoned.

Sorry if there are any mistakes, wrote this sometime between 1 and 2am.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note.

* * *

><p><strong>Turkish Coffee (also known as Greek Coffee):<strong>

"Made by boiling finely ground coffee and water together to form a muddy, thick coffee mix. In fact, the strongest Turkish coffee can almost keep a spoon standing upright. It's often made in what's known as an Ibrik, a long-handled, open, brass or copper pot. It is then poured, unfiltered, into tiny Demitasse cups, with the fine grounds included. It's then left to settle for a while before serving, with sugar and spices often added to the cup." _quoted from Talk About Coffee_

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since his little victory and Raito Yagami cast L a suspicious glance. His eyes were close to bloodshot and the bags under his eyes a few shades away from obtaining the black color of the permanent ones under L's. Even his impeccable hair was starting to look less glossy and more ruffled. Altogether, he appeared to be L's apprentice. Over those two weeks, Raito realized something very painfully obvious:<p>

L was _really_ childish.

The raven did not find his little stunt with the potato chips very entertaining but he did deserve it. Raito was tired of hearing L's accusations and it was not like he could leave the room because he was _chained_ to the insane genius. Instead, he decided to challenge L without violence, though he was tempted to bury his fist in L's face again.

The chain rattled as Raito caught himself dozing off. The back of his head would have thumped against his chair for the millionth time that morning and he would not let L pretend to be a concerned friend by asking him if he was alright.

This whole time L had feigned ignorance of his suspect's lethargic state. Raito had run into quite a few walls, poured orange juice into his cereal (Which begged the question where he even got the cereal from... L was the prime suspect), and had began to hallucinate. But Raito was smarter than to believe this was L's revenge. The teen knew there was more to L's plan than merely depriving him of any sleep to the point where L's battles between gummy bears and teddy grahams looked real. No, even with his sluggish mind he could see L clearly had something up his sleeve. He just had to stay on his toes.

A marshmallow danced across his computer screen with a cane and a top hat.

Yeah, that was going to be really easy. Raito raised his cup of coffee to his mouth, hoping the caffeine would alleviate the worst of his drowsiness. If only-

The college student froze as soon as the drink touched his tongue. It was more sugar than anything and Raito realized he must have taken a sip of L's coffee because there was no way he was so tired that he added sugar to it. L must have had something to do with it, because Raito caught the mischievous glint in the insomniac's eyes before his look changed into an innocent stare.

He swallowed the sugary soup and set the cup down, his spine shivering in revulsion. His body was not used to sugar.

"Is something wrong with Raito-kun's coffee?" L asked innocently, thumb raised to his lips.

_You know very well that there is something wrong with my coffee!_

Raito schooled his expression into a small smile, and it took every bit of his concentration not to start strangling the detective lest L's percentages rose, "Not at all Ryuuzaki." He saw the detective happily drinking his own coffee and wondered when L could have possibly slipped sugar into his. Raito's hand raised to rub at his eyes. He really needed the caffeine and he had a feeling that L would make it very difficult for him to make another cup of coffee. Even if that only consisted of him pouring the coffee straight in his cup. It was a miracle he had managed it the first time with his sluggish and jerky movements thanks to a severe case of sleep deprivation courtesy of his "friend."

After a few minutes of weighing his options, Raito decided that the best course of action was to drink the coffee as fast as he could and hope that the copious amounts of sugar in it would not make him sick. He needed something to keep him awake and it would also be something L would not expect.

Without further adieu, Raito lifted the cup slowly to his lips and emptied it in three large gulps. The syrupy concoction left him feeling like he just poured a cup of sugar down his throat and sent L a triumphant smirk.

_Checkmate._

L merely stared back at him, then just continued his work like nothing happened. That was not the reaction Raito had expected but he won this little game.

A few minutes later, Raito's energy levels finally raised and he tackled his work with new fervor. For a few moments he relished in his victory over L, the sugar was probably why he was feeling the affects of the coffee so quickly. Then he suddenly crashed. Which consisted of him feeling suddenly tired and his head meeting the keyboard with a harsh clack. Just before his consciousness completely faded he heard L speaking.

"Watari, could you please make some more coffee? It appears Matsuda-san accidentally made decaf."

* * *

><p>L's coffee may not be truly "Turkish Coffee" since he has sugar instead coffee grinds but I bet a spoon would still stand up in it.<p> 


End file.
